


Ghost of You

by spacecadetv



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecadetv/pseuds/spacecadetv
Summary: A short little reader insert i found in my notes.Y/N makes the hardest decision of their life.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/You





	Ghost of You

"You don't have to do this Y/N"   
  
I turn around only to be met with sad eyes that belonged to Michael, he was on the verge of breaking but I couldn't bare to watch - to know I was the one doing this to him but it was for the better and we both knew that.  
  
"I do Michael," My voice was a lot softer than I expected it to be, close to breaking. Michael got down on his knees and broke, whimpering and begging me not to leave him. He held is chest so tight as his tears ran down his cheeks.   
  
I took a breath, my heart was breaking and I couldn't deny that but knowing this was _my_ fault just made the decision so much easier. I said a silent goodbye as I walked out of our apartment for the final time. Once the door was closed, I slide down to the ground and let the emotions I kept bundled inside go. I wanted to scream as I felt my heart grow heavy; I could still hear Michael on the other side. I wanted so badly to turn around, go back in and take everything back.   
  
An "I love you," leaves my lips, I have no idea if he could hear me or not through the layers keeping us apart. I silently prayed that he could.   
  
"I love you too," 


End file.
